Grave error
by CCPHyuga
Summary: Tienes amigas en las que confías, y ellas confían en ti. Por una noche que no recuerdas bien lo que hacías, las pierdes. Y pierdes al chico que siempre te gustó. Te sentirías de lo peor. / A veces, es mejor alejarse, sin embargo, no estás dispuesta a perderlo todo. Two-Shot *SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Paso por aquí con este pequeño two-shot.**

**Espero que les guste!**

Regalo para **Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk, **porque me encantan sus fics ^^

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**El sol, un cerezo, y una flor**.

.

.

.

.

Nunca fui una chica popular ni llamativa.

En el colegio, no tenía demasiadas amigas, sólo dos eran verdaderas. Sus nombres, Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga. Ellas eran mi soporte día a día.

La diferencia entre ambas era que la primera era más extrovertida, atrevida y desvergonzada. La segunda era más tímida y callada. Aun así, era como si las tres fuéramos hermanas, y no simples compañeras de curso.

Juntas, solíamos salir de compras, a jugar videojuegos, a discos por las noches, al parque a pasear a nuestras mascotas, a casa de alguna para hacer los deberes, e, incluso, a casa de los chicos que nos gustaban, para hacernos el aguante una a la otra. Éramos un trío inseparable.

También solíamos discutir, o pelear mal, pero al minuto de haberlo hecho, nos echábamos a reír de lo tontas que habíamos sido al enojarnos entre nosotras.

Ya, la palabra _hermandad_, nos quedaba corta.

Sabíamos los secretos de cada una, y…, la mayoría de ellos, eran con respecto al chico que nos movía el piso. Y, obviamente, intentábamos realizarnos la una a la otra el enganche con esa persona "especial".

A Ino Yamanaka, le gustaba un chico que iba un curso más avanzado que nosotras, su nombre era Sai… no recuerdo bien su apellido, él era bastante guapo, y, a pesar de ser bastante osado, era muy simpático.

Al principio, cuando teníamos como ocho años – porque sí, ya nos conocíamos de la infancia – Ino y yo gustábamos del mismo chico, Sasuke Uchiha – que por cierto a mí me seguía gustando – y siempre peleábamos por quién se quedaría con él. Con los años, mi amiga rubia dejó de darle importancia al Uchiha, y fue fijándose en Sai, para alivio mío.

Por el lado de Hinata, siempre estuvo – o al menos desde lo que yo recordaba – enamoradísima de mi mejor amigo hombre, tal vez el único, Naruto Uzumaki. Él, un **_rubio_** en todo sentido, era un tanto despistado y atolondrado, pero poseía un corazón de oro, y era la persona tal vez más alegre y perseverante que conocí en toda mi aún corta vida.

Y… con respecto a mi corazón – caprichoso y masoquista – aún no le es posible deshacerse de del patético sentimiento de amor infinito hacia Sasuke Uchiha, justamente, el chico más popular de todo el colegio, y mejor amigo de Naruto.

Ninguna de las tres era demasiado _correspondida_ que digamos, aunque la más cercana de serlo completamente era Hinata. Ella y Naruto eran ex novios, y se separaron tontamente a causa de los celos de él, pero al parecer, estaban buscando volver. Ino y Sai solían salir y siempre había _acción_, pero, a tan sólo minutos de haberse separado, a él ya se lo veía con otra buscona colgándosele del cuello. Y yo..., bueno, Sasuke poco o nada me hablaba. Ni modo…

Y llorábamos juntas, y volvíamos a reír; y caíamos juntas, y nos poníamos de pie; y, si una perdía, todas perdíamos, pero juntas siempre lográbamos levantar cabeza y salir adelante, una y otra vez.

Y bueno, por diversas razones, aquel día, en el recreo ya nos encontrábamos maldiciendo nuevamente nuestra suerte, o, al menos, eso hacíamos Hinata y yo. Ino estaba en otro mundo, caminando inquieta de un lado a otro, frente al banco en el que solíamos frecuentar en los recesos.

_"Me duele amarte así  
Hasta morir  
Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir  
Me duele aquel Abril  
Cuando te vi –_

-Ya estuvo.- chilló la rubia, interrumpiendo nuestro calvario, quitándonos de las manos el teléfono celular, y apagándolo al toque.

-¡Hey!- le reclamé, con Hinata acompañándome con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué rayos te pasa?- inquirí con molestia.

-No vamos a deprimirnos como estúpidas viejas amargadas…- ordenó con la mirada llena de seguridad. –Oh no. No _hoy_…

Rodé los ojos con fastidio y aparté velozmente la vista al recordar a qué se refería con aquel "hoy". Mi cumpleaños no era precisamente mi fecha favorita. Y menos cuando absolutamente _nadie_ más que mis amigas en el curso, lo recordaba.

-Sakura, escúchame.- la mirada de la Yamanaka se volvió severa. Sin embargo, la observé con simple gesto de aburrimiento. –Necesitamos un lugar para tu fiesta de cumpleaños. El resto, me lo dejas a mí…- informó.

De inmediato negué con la cabeza.

-No, Ino. Me conoces…- dije con el semblante serio. –No quiero nada de festejos.

-Ay, vamos, Sakura…- insistió. –Hinata dice que podemos hacer la fiesta en su mansión, ¿verdad, Hinata?- la aludida se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita cómplice.

Le reproché con la mirada.

-Haruno…

Su voz a mis espaldas me paralizó completamente, y me erizó la piel en tan sólo cuestión de segundos. Me giré quedamente para observar que Sasuke Uchiha me regalaba una sensual y perfecta sonrisa torcida. A su lado, un compañero de curso, Suigetsu Hozuki.

Me ruboricé sin previo aviso, cuando sentí su mirada clavada en mi rostro.

-S…Sasuke-kun…- no pude ver las expresiones de mis amigas, pues no era capaz de mover si quiera un músculo, pero ya me imaginaba sus rostros de burla, por mi patético titubeo. -¿Si?

-Feliz cumpleaños…- la voz con la que pronunció aquella simple y estúpida frase me derritió todo el organismo. -¿Por qué no me lo comentaste antes?- cuestionó luego sin dejar de sonreírme.

Su blanca e impecable dentadura me recordó que nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto. Era… divinamente atractivo.

-Emh…- no éramos precisamente mejores amigos. –No lo sé…- no se me ocurría nada que decir. Era capaz de arrojarme a sus brazos en ese preciso momento. Me contuve.

Observé a Suigetsu para distraerme un poco.

-Happy Birthday…- mencionó el albino con una sonrisa. Escuché la risita de Ino a mis espaldas.

-Como sea, ¿tienes pensado hacer algo esta noche?- la repentina pregunta de Sasuke me descolocó. ¿Lo tenía?

-Estamos organizando una fiesta…- Ino contestó por mí. No sabía qué decir. Simplemente asentí dudosa.

-Ahh, ya veo. ¿En dónde?- inquirió él.

-En mi casa…- la suave vocecita de Hinata llamó enormemente nuestra atención. Ino rió a carcajadas. Yo, me lamenté interiormente. Odiaba las fiestas.

-Los espero a la diez…- la frase que lancé forzadamente tuvo su premio. Sasuke se despidió besando mi mejilla, dejándome atontada nuevamente durante varios minutos.

Oh, rayos. Juré que mataría a Ino, pero sería después de mi fiesta.

.

.

.

.

Luces de colores, aperitivos, piscina, adornos innecesarios, bebidas por doquier…

La enorme mansión Hyuga de por sí ya era bella. ¿Había necesidad de todo aquello? Los faros de colores iluminaban dándole un brillo único al hermoso jardín de la residencia, el cual era tal vez más lujoso que el de una quinta privada. Tenía una enorme piscina de una profundidad impresionante, y hasta una fuente en forma de delfines cruzándose en el centro, sin mencionar los variados tipos de flores que se encontraban por todos los alrededores.

-Tú **_no_** sabes cómo **_divertirte_**.

-¡Claro que sé cómo divertirme!- reproché el cuestionamiento que me hizo Ino, mientras me llevaba a la boca el tercer vaso de tequila en la noche aún joven. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y no era totalmente consciente de mis actos. Yo _nunca_ supe tomar.

**_Patética._**

-Aquí estás…- murmuró una voz ronca a mis espaldas, que me paralizó en el acto. Granes brazos me tomaron de la cintura, y un mentón se apoyaba en mi hombro repentinamente.

-Sasuke…-

-Bailemos…-

No tuve tiempo de responder, ya que aquel azabache – que al parecer también estaba pasado de tragos – me tomó de la cintura, y estampó sus labios a los míos con brusquedad. Yo sólo le correspondí. Como _siempre_ quise que pasara, pero al revés.

No entendía lo que sucedía… Pero era **_feliz_**.

La música electrónica a todo volumen martillaba mis oídos, y formaba un eco insoportable en mi cabeza. Me cubrí el rostro. Hasta la vista se me nublaba.

No _debí_ beber **_así_**.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo…- murmuró el Uchiha de mis sueños causándome un cosquilleo en la nuca, debido a su repentino acercamiento.

Asentí… Y me _dejé_ llevar.

Nos besábamos eufóricamente a un costado de la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del jardín, cuando ya la mayoría de los invitados – y no tan invitados – ingresaban a la enorme piscina debido al calor que hacía esa noche.

-Me gustas, Sakura…

Su confesión hizo que se me erizara la piel, y no me dio tiempo de responderle, pues me había comenzado a besar… nuevamente, aún con más ímpetu.

Sasuke me recorría el cuerpo, aún cubierto por mi traje de baño, con sus expertas manos, causándome una sensación única, cada vez que nuestras pieles rozaban.

Nos separamos para recuperar el aire, y me di cuenta que aún llevaba en mi mano aquel vaso vacío. Quise arrojarlo, pero él me detuvo. Me sonrió de lado.

-Lo llenaré de tequila. Espérame.

Besó fugazmente la comisura de mis labios, para luego sonreírme nuevamente. Yo asentí rendida. Sólo él me dejaba atontada de ese modo. Una total humillación. Pero no tenía opción. Estaba _enamorada_.

**_Ridículamente_** enamorada.

Sola, recostada por la fría pared del pasillo que daba a la entrada a la sala de la mansión de los Hyuga, en la oscuridad. Los minutos se me hicieron más largos de lo normal, y la espera… eterna.

-Sakura-chan-

Reconocí la voz de Naruto en las penumbras, mas no era lo suficientemente consciente como para divisarlo completamente. La distorsionada imagen que tuve de su rubia cabellera me confirmó que era él. Intenté regalarle una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Espero a alguien…

Mi explicación fue demasiado corta y concisa. Ya tendría tiempo de contarle todo. Después de todo, él era mi _mejor_ amigo. Y _siempre_ le contaba todo.

Lo oí lanzar una risita baja, y vi que me tendió un vaso al acercarse más a mí.

-¿Bebes algo de vodka?- murmuró.

Dudé.

Sasuke se estaba tardando, y me ponía impaciente aquella espera ¿Qué tanto podía tardar en ir a buscar un poco de tequila? Me mordí el labio inferior, y tomé el vaso de Naruto.

**_Fondo blanco_**.

.

.

.

.

Desperté en una habitación desconocida.

Abrí quedamente los ojos, y no pude reconocer nada de lo que observaba a mi alrededor. Pero todo se veía limpio y sumamente ordenado. Intenté incorporarme, pero la cabeza me pesó tanto, que volví a recostarme en aquella cómoda cama.

Esperé unos segundos, y al fin, logré sentarme en el lecho. Me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Un ligero temor se apoderó de mí.

Observé a los lados de la cama, y me encontré con toda mi ropa – incluyendo la interior – tirada en el piso, acompañada de varias sábanas blancas revueltas y mi _blackberry_ cerca. Era lo único desordenado…la cama. Y aquello… me **_asustó_**.

Ino no respondía mis llamadas, y me estaba comenzando a inquietar.

No lograba recordar absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió en la noche anterior.

Intentaba por todos los medios de que algo, relativamente coherente, me viniera a la mente. Sin embargo, aún me atormentaba aquel molestoso zumbido en los oídos, y el ligero ardor en mi garganta, supuse – y rogaba que así fuera – que sólo se trataba del alcohol ingerido. Porque sabía que había sido demasiado.

Me levanté con pesar, y me apresuré en vestirme.

Ni siquiera sabía en donde me encontraba. Me aterraba pensar que me habían secuestrado, o que me había metido con alguien desconocido. Eso sería horrible.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Sasuke-

¿Me había acostado con Sasuke?

Una parte de mí saltaba de emoción pensando que así era, mientras la otra se lamentaba al pensar que él abusó de mí y me había dejado abandonada. No…

Él no era así. ¿Verdad?

Salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude, casi derribando todo lo que tenía en frente. Abrí la puerta, y… reconocí aquel pasillo. Era la mansión Hyuga. Sí, y ese debía ser el cuarto de huéspedes… Pero ¿Qué cojones hacía yo ahí, sin ropa?

Caminé velozmente en dirección a la cocina, y encontré a Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, preparando unos Hot Cakes con suma tranquilidad. Carraspeé desde la puerta, y ella me observó. Abrió sus aperlados ojos cuán grandes eran, como si estuviera sorprendida, y aquello me alertó. ¿Por qué me observaba con cautela?

-Sa…sakura…- dijo dejando de prestarle atención a lo que suponía era su desayuno. -¿Sigues aquí?- cuestionó. Levanté una ceja dudosa. Ella no era así. Solía ser más… habladora.

-Aquí me ves…- respondí intentando sonreír, pero ni yo sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, y la sonrisa no me surgió. -¿Y Hinata?- indagué luego fingiendo despreocupación.

Ella pareció sorprenderse aún más.

-Está afuera jugando con Tsuki- valga la redundancia, su pequeña cachorrita.

-Ah, ya veo…- no dije nada más.

Me dirigí hacia el jardín. ¿Estaría desordenado por la fiesta de anoche? Eso me haría sentir culpable.

-Ah…

Me había olvidado de los múltiples empleados de los Hyuga. El patio estaba impecable y se veía tan hermoso como siempre. Todo estaba en su lugar, y sumamente ordenado. Y Hinata… a un costado, tirada en el pasto con su pequeño bulldog encima de ella.

-¡Hey, Hina!- grité mientras corría hacia ella. Una suave brisa me acarició los brazos y me puso los pelos de punta. Empezaba a refrescar. –Hinata….- llegué hasta ella y la llamé nuevamente, al parecer no me había escuchado.

Ella me observó por unos segundos, con una intensidad que nunca creí que lo haría. Sus siempre brillantes ojos perlas se veían opacos y sin gracia. Su rostro denotaba amargura, y no sonreía para nada. Me extrañé enormemente.

-Vete.- ordenó evadiendo mi mirada velozmente, sentándose en el empastado, y acariciando el corto y sedoso pelaje de su mascota. Me sorprendí enormemente, al notar la frialdad con la que pronunció aquello. ¿Sería ella la verdadera Hinata?

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas…

Aún no podía creer que aquella fuera mi dulce amiga. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Sería una broma? Pues era de muy mal gusto. Sin saber por qué, una opresión en el pecho me comenzó a invadir.

-Hinata, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿No somos amigas?- aquella última palabra quemó mi garganta. Mucho peor que el tequila de la noche anterior.

Lanzó una risa irónica, y se giró bruscamente para observarme directamente a los ojos. Estaba llorando. ¿Por qué Hinata lloraba? Era… ¿mi culpa?

-Después de lo de anoche, no me vengas con eso de ser amigas…- masculló duramente entre dientes. Se cubrió el rostro, dejándome desconcertada con sus palabras.

-¿Lo…de anoche…?- me temblaba en labio inferior a más no poder. -¿Qué sucedió anoche?

-¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo rodando los ojos, intentando calmar su sollozo. Me sentí de lo peor por un momento.

-No.

-Naruto y tú…

-No…

Eso no podía ser verdad.

-¡Sí…!- reprochó. -¡Yo los vi! En el pasillo… Detrás de la fuente…

No podía creerlo.

-Oh, no…- me tomé el rostro, mientras los recuerdos venían a mí.

_…-¡Ah, Naruto!…_

_…-Sakura-chan…._

_…-No te detengas…_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y por un momento no creí que aquello fuera realidad. Comencé a sollozar mientras Hinata derramaba más y más lágrimas. Aquello me mataba por dentro. No podía ser tan mala persona.

-Ino-chan tampoco puede…- mencionó luego ella, con la voz entrecortada.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida, y me sequé las lágrimas.

-¿Ino?

-Te encontramos con Sai en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Podía jurar que aquello dolía mucho más que hasta una apuñalada en el pecho. Sí. Eso era aún peor.

-¿C-con Sai?

Ella asintió y tomó a su perrita en sus brazos. Yo no estaba cien por ciento en la Tierra. Las lágrimas salieron con mayor intensidad, y el corazón me dolía profundamente.

-S…sólo se estaban besando aún… pero…- aclaró luego. –Pero con Naruto-kun… iba más allá…

Me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

Caí de rodillas al empastado, y seguí lamentándome.

-Lo siento tanto, Hinata…

-Sasuke-kun también los vio…

Abrí los ojos enormemente.

_…-Me gustas, Sakura…_

Me sentí derrotada en sentido completo, y las palabras ya no me salían de la boca. Mi estado era lamentable. ¿Cómo pude haber besado a los que mis mejores amigas amaban? Era una mierda de persona.

-D…deberías irte…

Yo sabía lo mucho que a Hinata le dolía decir aquello, porque, por más de que estuviera herida, ella siempre trataba bien a la gente. Y bueno, me lo merecía.

-Lo siento…- era verdad, pero yo sabía que eso jamás bastaría.

Minutos después, empecé una corrida por las calles de la ciudad. No podía contener el llanto. ¿Cómo pude haberles hecho eso a mis dos pilares de vida? Ino y Hinata eran las únicas que siempre habían estado ahí para mí. Y yo… ya no merecía su perdón, pero lo anhelaba.

-Nunca pensé…- estúpidamente hablaba conmigo misma al correr por las frías calles de Tokio. –Que nos podíamos separar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero sus reviews si les gustó. ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amigas por siempre****.**

.

.

.

.

_….Sólo entonces comprendí que morir es no estar nunca más con los amigos…._

.

.

.

.

Choqué estruendosamente contra una de las porristas que alentaban al equipo de básquetbol del colegio.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas, pelo de chicle!

Sí.

Mi semana estaba siendo pésima.

Había reprobado dos de los tres exámenes que tuvimos, y en el almuerzo me la pasaba divagando sola. Además, mis fines de semana eran un horror, ya que nadie me invitaba a las fiestas, y tenía que quedarme en casa a limpiar y cocinar.

Y aunque en días anteriores había intentado convencerme de que podría vivir sin Ino y Hinata a mi lado, poco después me había dado cuenta de que no era tan fácil. Y eso no era todo.

Naruto me había pedido disculpas por todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, y yo las había aceptado, obviamente, con la esperanza de que todo podría arreglarse. Sin embargo, ahora resultaba que el rubio no dejaba de mirarme raro, y estaba más que cortante conmigo desde el día siguiente de aquella estúpida noche.

Y Sasuke…

Bueno, diría que todo había vuelto a la normalidad con él, puesto que no me daba ni la hora como anteriormente ya sucedía. No obstante, nunca pude olvidar la forma en que me dijo que yo le gustaba, y era una tortura recordar que lo había perdido de una manera tan absurda.

Pero ahora era peor. Ahora ni siquiera me miraba, y si lo hacía, era de una manera que jamás lograba comprender del todo. Me lanzaba miradas en una mezcla de decepción y desprecio. Y de verdad dolía. Si antes era frío, ahora era helado.

Y así, con miles de lamentaciones de por medio, seguí corriendo en dirección a la clase de biología. Ya había reprobado la primera prueba y no quería que la profesora me marcara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Y de verdad me empezaba a preguntar si realmente me merecía toda aquella mala suerte. Llegué a creer que estaba recibiendo la mala suerte de otras personas, ya que era relativamente imposible que todo aquello me sucediera sólo a mí.

Cuando estaba doblando la esquina del pasillo que daba a la clase de biología, no llego a ver nada más. Sentí el duro impacto en la nalga, y lancé un quejido. Caí fuertemente al piso, y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Auch…- dije luego de chistar. Estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda a la persona que me había hecho aquello, pero vacilé de inmediato cuando sentí unas frías manos sobre las mías.

-Lo siento…

Abrí los ojos y levanté la mirada de golpe al oír _su_ voz.

-Sasuke-

Estaba cerca de que me diera un paro cardiaco, pues él acarició mi mano con una suavidad que nunca antes había notado en él. Volví la mirada a su rostro. Tenía los orbes ónix profundamente clavados en los míos color jade. Su mirada era fría, y eso lo noté, pero de un momento a otro, pareció ser bastante intensa.

Nos quedamos en el piso por varios minutos.

Me soltó las manos justo cuando yo empezaba a disfrutar el contacto, y se levantó de golpe. Me tendió una mano, y yo la tomé sin dudar. Nos reincorporamos, y le sonreí levemente. Él no me devolvió el gesto.

Caminamos juntos hasta la clase de la señorita Anko, mientras un profundo silencio incómodo se apoderaba de nosotros. Quería hablarle sobre lo sucedido aquella noche, sin embargo no sabía cómo empezar, y no quería que se enojara aún más conmigo.

Mientras tanto, sólo me dediqué a observar lo guapo que se veía aquella mañana, y me lamenté por ser tan idiota. Si no cometía aquella estupidez, yo lo tendría junto a mí en ese momento.

Pasaron varias semanas para que pudiera volver a hablarle.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura, ¿vas a salir?- inquirió mi madre ingresando a la habitación, observando que me arreglaba tranquilamente.

-Sí, mamá.- respondí mientras me seguía planchando el pelo. –Dentro de una hora comienza el baile de primavera del colegio. ¿No te lo había dicho ya?- pregunté mientras volvía la mirada al espejo.

-Ah, sí…- dijo golpeándose la frente. –Lo olvidé…- admitió avergonzada. Rodé los ojos, y recordé que mi madre _siempre_ olvidaba _todo_ lo que yo le decía. La observé quedamente, y noté que ella también estaba _bastante_ producida.

-¿Tenías pensado salir?- ya lo sabía, pero me parecía correcto que ella me respondiese.

-En realidad, sí.- replicó con una sonrisa indecisa. –Ryouta me invitó a cenar a un restaurante. No te molestará que vaya, ¿no?- inquirió. No entendía por qué lo hacía. Nunca antes me pidió permiso para salir con alguno de sus novios, porque sí, tuvo varios desde que se separó de papá. –Pero puedo pasar a buscarte más temprano si quieres…

Su mirada era una de "Por favor, no me pidas que pase a buscarte". Me coloqué un labial suave y luego respondí intentando aparentar indiferencia, aunque realmente aquello me molestara.

-No, descuida. Llamaré a papá para que me busque luego. Tú ve y diviértete...- deseé, aunque sabía que sin dudas lo haría.

Minutos después, cada una iría por su lado.

Mi madre no me dejó el coche, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de llamar a Naruto para que me busque. Aquello sería sumamente raro luego de lo que había pasado entre ambos, pero sabía – o por lo menos tenía entendido – que él no tenía rencor alguno. Minutos más tarde, el rubio apareció frente a casa con su lujoso Toyota Célica negro. Yo _jamás_ estaría a su alcance.

-Sakura-chan…- murmuró haciendo una reverencia divertida, y besando mi mano. Ambos reímos bajito. Sin dudas, nadie era igual a él.

-Hola, Naruto. Gracias…- sonreí, mientras nos dirigíamos a su automóvil.

Él me abrió la puerta del copiloto, la cerró, y dio toda una vuelta hasta subirse él frente al volante. Me sonrió y encendió el radio de su coche. Una melodía tranquila comenzó a sonar. Me observó y ambos sonreímos, cuando el vehículo arrancó.

-Y, ¿qué tal estuvo tu semana?- inquirió con la vista centrada en la carretera.

-Fue un desastre.- confesé.

Él sonrió melancólico.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con Ino y Hintata?- negué con la cabeza al toque.

-Ninguna me puede ver ni en pintura.- suspiré con pesar luego de decir aquello. Me volví a recordar de cuánto las extrañaba. Me sentía vacía sin sus locuras.

-Y, se comprende.- habló tranquilo. –Aunque nos duela, tenemos que aceptar su decisión de ignorarnos.- hizo una mueca cuando nos quedamos frente al semáforo. –Hinata apenas me saluda. Te juro que la extraño tanto, que no sé si podré aguantar más sin ella.

-Lo siento…- me disculpé. –Todo fue mi culpa.

-No.- me interrumpió. –Ambos nos equivocamos, y justo ella tuvo que vernos…

-Deberías intentar hablar con ella.- sugerí.

-Tal vez me anime esta noche…- mencionó. –Lo siento. Perdiste a tus amigas, por un puto error… Y lo de Sai, bueno… él no es demasiado confiable que digamos…

-¿Y Sasuke?- inquirí tristemente. –No te dice nada sobre mí, ¿verdad? De seguro me odia…

-Bueno…- quedó pensativo. –De hecho me suele hablar de ti…

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente de la sorpresa.

-¿En serio?- asintió no muy seguro. -¿Qué te dice, Naruto?- hizo un pequeño gesto de inseguridad. –Por favor, dímelo…- fue como una súplica.

-Le gustas Sakura.- afirmó con seriedad. Una oleada de sentimientos me invadió inmediatamente. –Pero, creo que aún se le dificulta, ya sabes…- pensó un momento. –A veces hasta deja de hablarme.- sentenció.

Detuvo el coche y bajamos justo frente al colegio.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que esa _sí_ fuera mi noche.

.

.

.

.

Me lamenté por enésima vez en la noche, al notar que mi mesa era la misma que ocuparía Karin, la porrista más popular del colegio, mi peor enemiga, que siempre andaba detrás de Sasuke. La vi caminar con tanto ritmo hasta la mesa, tomando del brazo a mi amado Uchiha. De seguro lo había obligado a que asistiera con ella.

Naruto, que se había sentado a mi lado, se pasó prácticamente toda la noche observando a Hinata a cada tanto, y conversando con Sasuke y de vez en cuando con Karin. Hinata e Ino se sentaban en una mesa a parte con otros alumnos de la escuela. Deseaba tanto ir junto a ellas y darles un abrazo asfixiante a las dos, de esos que nos dábamos cada vez que nos veíamos aunque tan sólo habían pasado segundos de no vernos. Deseaba escuchar a Ino criticando mi atuendo, y a Hinata apoyándome, diciendo que me sentaba bien.

También extrañaba las amenazas de Ino con colocar todos mis secretos en el periódico estudiantil – del cual ella era encargada – y la defensa constante de Hinata. Deseaba de todo corazón que volviéramos a ser amigas inseparables. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

-¡Hey, Pelo de chicle!- habló Karin chasqueando los dedos frente a mi rostro, sacándome por completo de mis cavilaciones. Dirigí mi mirada a la suya. Me observaba con esa mirada de superioridad que siempre rebosaba de ella. -¿Es que no escuchas?

-Perdón…- murmuré observando a todos en la mesa. -¿Decías?

-Dije-que-me-sirvieras-un-poco-de-gaseosa…- dijo así, separando todas las palabras, cual niñita de cinco años, señalándome la botella que se encontraba justo cerca de mí. La observé con una mirada de odio y ella sonrió. –Por favor…

Me levanté y destapé la botella tranquilamente, dispuesta a servirle, cuando observé que el vaso se encontraba un tanto apartado, e intenté alcanzarlo. Como Karin estaba justo frente a mí, se levantó, ya que tenía el vaso frente a ella, y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para alcanzármelo. Cualquiera creería que fue un accidente, sin embargo, yo supe en ese momento, que todo lo que hizo fue apropósito. Fingió un desequilibrio, yendo exageradamente hacia adelante, ocasionando que la botella abierta cayera – sobre la mesa – yendo todo el contenido directamente hacia mí. Enseguida, la falda de mi corto vestido, para colmo, rosa claro, se manchó completamente de aquel pegajoso líquido color rojo. Estaba hecha un desastre.

-Ups.- habló la colorada con ironía. –Qué torpe soy. Lo siento…

Negué con la cabeza, y salí de allí inmediatamente. Me veía como una tonta, y, por la mancha en mi atuendo, parecía que me había ocurrido un accidente de código rojo. Y no hablo de gaseosa, ni salsa de tomate. Me quería morir.

-Espera…- una voz _demasiado_ familiar me llamó mientras iba camino al baño.

Sonaba como a _su_ voz, pero temí equivocarme y confundirla con la voz de cualquier otra persona, debido a que la música del salón estaba a un volumen muy elevado. Me giré para comprobarlo, y me encontré con _su_ mirada.

-Sasuke…- la voz me sonó algo ronca, debido a no pronunciar palabra en largo tiempo. Mi garganta estaba seca. Lo observé intentando simular tranquilidad, fallando al instante, al darme cuenta de la mirada tan intensa que me brindaba. Tragué grueso, y observé el pañuelo que traía en las manos.

-Ten más cuidado. Karin es especial…- mencionó con voz tétrica mientras se acercaba a secarme el vestido. El bello gesto me dejó estática y sorprendida durante largo rato. Me observó a los ojos una vez que terminó de secar lo que pudo.

-Gracias…- murmuré anonada.

-No…es nada…- hizo una leve reverencia, y se giró nuevamente en dirección a la mesa de Karin y compañía. Naruto me guiñó un ojo desde lo lejos. Y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

La actitud de Sasuke me descolocaba cada vez más.

.

.

.

.

Todo el mundo bailando, cantando, vibrando, divirtiéndose… y yo… pues, estaba sentada como una estúpida en un rincón del salón. Las luces que parpadeaban al son de las canciones, me lastimaban la vista. No solía bailar, pero esa noche me entraron unas inusuales ganas.

Pude notar que en la otra esquina del salón, en donde aún había sillas, Ino intentaba sacar a Hinata a bailar. Sonreí de forma mecánica. Extrañaba tanto las insistencias de Ino de que Hinata y yo bailemos con ella en cada festejo al que asistíamos. Siempre, de alguna manera, lograba que la obedezcamos. Yo odiaba bailar, pero cuando se trataba de hacerlo con mis amigas, la historia era diferente.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia ellas. Quería disculparme por todo, incluso por estarlas molestando en ese momento. No tardé en llegar a ellas.

-Hola, chicas…- hablé avergonzada.

Las risas de su parte cesaron, y ambas me observaron fijamente a los ojos. Al notar que sus expresiones se volvían frías, me dieron ganas de llorar. Cómo extrañaba sus risas descontroladas cada vez que me pasaban cosas vergonzosas. ¡Cómo las extrañaba!

-Hola…- hablaron casi en simultáneo, girándose de inmediato para dirigirse hacia la pista de baile. Quedé petrificada en mi lugar, rechazada una vez más, con una horrible mancha en mi vestido, y con un rostro descompuesto. Ya no soportaba más todo aquello. Quería desaparecer del mundo.

Iba camino a los tocadores, cuando escuché una voz detrás de mí.

-Pelo de chicle…

Me giré con fastidio. Karin me observaba con una ceja levantada. Sus ojos denotaban rabia, y – algo que jamás habían demostrado hacia mí – celos. Coloqué mis manos en la cintura, dispuesta a escucharla.

-Mira, está bien que te hayas hecho famosa por ser una traidora…- habló volviéndome a recordar que todo el colegio se había enterado o que les había hecho a mis amigas. –Pero ello no quiere decir que tengas que quitarme a Sasuke.

Bufé por lo bajo y me giré. Sus palabras estaban demás.

-¡Oye!- me sujetó fuertemente del brazo. -¡Tú me vas a escuchar! Aléjate de Sasuke.

-Sasuke y yo no tenemos nada.- mis propias palabras me quemaron por dentro. Me solté de su agarre observándola con decisión. –No es mi culpa que tú no le puedas gustar. Ahora déjame en paz.

Me giré bruscamente y me dispuse a caminar.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir!- fue lo único que pude escuchar, antes de que _pasara_.

Lo único que sentí, fue que algo o alguien jalaron mi vestido con fuerza. Como era strapless, se deslizó con facilidad por mi cuerpo, cayendo casi hasta debajo de mis rodillas. Me sorprendí tanto, que fue ya tarde, cuando me di cuenta de que todas las personas que asistieron a la fiesta de primavera, me habían visto. Intenté subir mi vestido con rapidez, sin embargo, sentí miles de flashes sobre mí. Las fotos no se hicieron esperar. Todo el mundo me había visto en bragas, y, peor aún, habían visto mis senos, puesto que no llevaba sostén.

Karin reía cruelmente cuando yo aún no me había podido vestir correctamente. Naruto se cubría la boca como estando sorprendido. No pude observar a Ino y Hinata por ningún lado. Y Sasuke… me miraba fijamente, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Me quise morir. Por segunda vez.

Salí del lugar hecha un desastre. Corrí sin rumbo exacto, lo único que sabía era que quería desaparecer completamente del mapa. Lloré y lloré, sin consuelo alguno. Me sentía una basura, jamás se lo perdonaría a Karin.

Llegué a uno de los bancos que habían en el jardín del colegio, y no era capaz de contener mi llanto. Me desahogué por todo lo que me había sucedido a lo largo de ese año. ¿Realmente me merecía todo aquello? Me cubrí el rostro, no dispuesta a que más gente me viera directamente.

-Sakura…

-¿Estás…bien?

El escuchar sus voces me sorprendió mucho más de lo que creí. Me imaginé a Naruto, incluso a Sasuke, pero jamás a _ellas_. Levanté el rostro hecho mierda, para observarlas sin consuelo. Y allí estaban Ino y Hinata, viéndome tristemente.

Se sentaron junto a mí, cada una a un lado. Las observé alternando miradas, y ellas se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron. Me quedé más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

-Eres una tonta…- mencionó Ino en tono de burla.

-¿Cómo es que siempre te pasa todo esto?- continuó Hinata suavemente.

-Yo…chicas… no lo sé…- sollocé mientras las lágrimas continuaban resbalando por mis mejillas. No entendía el motivo de su presencia. Actuaban como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Y aquello… me hizo inmensamente feliz.

-Hinata y yo lo pensamos…- Ino removió su rubio cabello, despejando su hombro, y me lo señaló. -¿Recuerdas que habíamos hecho un trato con respecto a mi hombro?- asentí mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios. –Puedes llorar en él, pero…

-No babearlo…- continué.

-Sakura, todos cometemos errores…- empezó a hablar la ojiperla. –Y estamos dispuestas a perdonar el tuyo…

Un nuevo llanto se apoderó de mí, y las abracé sin poder contenerme. Por cuánto tiempo había querido volver a hacer aquello. Era verdad eso de que los verdaderos amigos te aceptan tal y como eres, a pesar de todos tus errores y defectos. Y yo estaba más que agradecida por todo lo que ambas me habían brindado.

-¡Las amo, chicas!

-Bueno, bueno…- habló la Yamanaka entrecortadamente mientras nos separábamos. –Tampoco es para ahorcarnos.

-Te extrañamos…- mencionó la Hyuga con una sonrisa sumamente tierna. De verdad eran tan gentiles. ¡Me habían perdonado algo horrible!

-Gracias…- dije, para luego sorberme la nariz. La rubia me miró con repugnancia, de pies a cabeza.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa…

Las tres observamos mi ridícula imagen, y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

Algo bueno había ocurrido en esa espantosa noche.

.

.

.

.

-Ya decidí no volver a ver a Sai…- comentaba Ino mientas mantenía la vista firme en la carretera. –Es un idiota. Sólo le importa jugar con los sentimientos de las personas… ¡Nunca más joderé con él!

-¿Estás segura?- cuestioné desde el asiento del copiloto. Ella asintió. –Pero te sigue gustando, ¿cierto?

-Eso ya no tiene importancia. AMO estar soltera y, además ¿Han visto a Kiba Inuzuka? Me puede y me encanta…- comentó coquetamente. Hinata y yo comenzamos a reír. -¿Y tú, Hina? Hablaste ayer con Naruto, ¿cierto?

-Decidimos no aguardar más…- la tímida y siempre hermosa ojiperla sonrió ruborizada desde el asiento trasero de aquel precioso wolsvagen rosa. –Nos queremos y…bueno… Le di algunas condiciones para que podamos volver…

-¿Las aceptó todas?- inquirí sonriendo. Hinata era tan tierna que seguramente sólo le había dicho algo como "quiéreme solo a mí".

-Me dijo que haría lo que fuera, con tal de volver conmigo…- comentó avergonzada. A Ino y a mí nos pareció de lo más tierno.

-Bien, Frente…- sonrió picaronamente la ojiceleste. –Sólo faltas tú.- lanzó una risa algo macabra una vez que estacionó el auto frente a la casa de _cierta_ personita. Tragué grueso.

Me bajé del coche, con un miedo inmenso dentro de mí. Hinata me pasó los brownies que habíamos preparado para la ocasión, y comencé a hiperventilar. Recibí un empujoncito de parte de Ino, y caminé hacia la residencia de Sasuke Uchiha.

Toqué el timbre con las manos temblándome, y, al rato nomás, apareció frente a mí el chico que me gustaba cada vez más. Sonreí espontáneamente.

-Hola, Sasuke.

-¿Sakura?- parecía confundido. Bueno, no era muy usual que yo pasara a visitarlo un domingo de mañana. -¿Sí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo…- mencioné tendiéndole mi bandeja. –Te traje brownies…

-Gracias.- murmuró sonriendo de lado. –Espérame un momento.- dijo girándose como para ingresar nuevamente a su hogar. No pude contenerme. No podía esperar más.

Los sujeté de brazo, logrando así que girara a observarme con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión. No dudé un segundo más, y lo tomé del cuello con ambas manos. Junté nuestros labios en un beso bastante sentido y profundo.

Con una mano me tomó de la cintura, mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la bandeja que yo le había dado. Besarlo había sido mucho más embriagador, inclusive, que el champagne que había tomado esa noche en la creí que mi vida estaba perdida.

-Dilo…otra…vez…- pedí respirando con dificultad, apenas nos habíamos separado. –Por favor…

-Me gustas, Sakura…- susurró sobre mis labios. –Me gustas como nunca nadie me ha gustado…

Iba a volver a besarme, cuando coloqué mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Te amo, Sasuke…- no quería perder de nuevo la oportunidad de decírselo. Me regaló una sexy sonrisa torcida, antes de volver a besarme.

La bandeja de brownies cayó al suelo, debido a la ferocidad de nuestros besos, pero eso jamás me importó realmente.

Escuché una estruendosa carcajada proveniente de cierto auto.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

De seguro aquello saldría en el periódico estudiantil.

.

.

.

.

_...Un verdadero amigo es quien te toma de la mano y te toca el corazón..._

» Gabriel García Márquez

.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**He vuelto con la continuación, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Una vez más, me disculpo por la tardanza, y agradezco infinitamente su apoyo.**

**Quiero dedicar este final, a: mis mejores amigas, Nahir y Alice, nos autodenominamos la Triple Alianza, y espero que siempre seamos inseparables. Y por supuesto, un abrazo a mi querida Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk, me alegra que te haya gustado ^^**

**Bueno, sin más, me despido de todos con un beso enorme, y recuerden valorar a sus amigos/as, que son lo mejor de esta vida!**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Si es así, ¿reviews?**


End file.
